


Five Times Cameron Mitchell Surprised SG-1

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Five Times, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax





	Five Times Cameron Mitchell Surprised SG-1

**1.** They were stranded in a hurricane on MF5-573 when he swiveled around, dug into the bottom of his pack, and emerged with a small bundle of yarn and a crochet hook. "What?" he said, at Sam's stare. "I have two pregnant sisters-in-law, and diaper service ain't gonna cut it."

**2.** "Who wrote this episode?" snapped Sam, as they dodged under the knife-edged pendulum guarding the gate.

Teal'c smiled: "Indeed."

"What?" demanded Cam, fingering the slice in his BDU jacket. He was getting just a little tired of all the damned in-jokes: he'd been on SG-1 for eight months, after all.

"You're kidding," said Daniel, exchanging raised eyebrows with Sam. "He's never seen it!"

"An ommission that will swiftly be remedied," pronounced Teal'c. "I can provide a copy if Colonel Carter will make the popcorn."

**3.** "Not again," groaned Sam, as Daniel returned, shaking his head. "Doesn't this get old?"

"The fertility ritual is a common requirement for isolated communities," said Teal'c, "allowing them to increase their genetic diversity without destabilizing their political structure." But he said it in a pro-forma way, with no enthusiasm.

"I'll do it!" Cam volunteered. When his teammates stared at him, he shrugged. "Comes with the job, right?"

At which Vala snickered, offered to document the proceedings, and was promptly squashed by Daniel.

**4.** By the time they got the time-loop stopped, over six months had passed inside the village. The villagers, of course, couldn't tell, and it wasn't until the rest of SG-1 entered the street that anyone noticed any difference. Like the fact that it was snowing suddenly, when it had been summer a few minutes before.

They found Cam eventually; or, well, he found them. Daniel didn't recognize him: he wasn't used to looking for his team leader in a group of young women carrying baskets of laundry, swaying along the street with their orange sarongs fluttering in the breeze.

Cam's sarong was a deeper orange than the others, and used a lot more material. The flowers in his shaggy hair matched the cloth perfectly, though, Daniel had to admit. And he was composed enough to not even blush when he approached Sam, the laundry basket forgotten in his arms.

"Nice outfit," said Sam dryly.

"Thanks," said Cam, grinning. "I picked it out myself." And that was all he would ever say, no matter what pressure (alcohol, blackmail, zatting) was brought to bear.

**5.** This was the third time in five missions they'd lost their team leader. It was getting a little embarrassing. Not that they weren't worried, but Cam was really good at landing on his feet: even more so than Daniel, who had a tendency to die first and then show up unexpectedly. Cam just skipped the dying part, which Sam really appreciated.

Teal'c found his tracks, eventually, a clear set of prints coming out of the woods and heading towards the stargate at a steady pace. That itself was enough to make Sam concerned, since they'd last seen Cam ten klicks away, going in an entirely different direction. On the other hand, the gate was a pretty good place to rendezvous, especially with the weather turning sour the way it was.

Later, she blamed the snow for not seeing it immediately. When they came into the clearing, Cam was at the DHD, the just-established wormhole coloring the area in unearthly blue light. "Colonel Mitchell!" shouted Teal'c, and Cam turned.

At her side, Daniel gasped; Cam spun around and began to run for the wormhole.

Daniel and Teal'c shot simultaneously: the zat and staff-blasts struck him at the same time, dropping him just on the edge of the platform. Sam didn't stop to ask why, just ran.

Blood covered his side where Teal'c had hit him, but his face was clear, his eyes open. Those blind white eyes stared up at Sam. "Blessed are the Ori, Sam."


End file.
